Sasori's Puppet
by ix FENIXchild xi
Summary: MY 1st ONESHOT. After A Mission, Sasori And Deidara Come Across A Young Child. I'm Terrible With Summaries.. SasoxOCxSasu


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**This is my first one shot , and basically the only thing I've paid attention to for the last three months or so. Also, not there's a bit of OOCness in this fic. But I'm glad nonetheless, I finally finished this. I think I am finished with this..

Please, R&R

**- X -**

Sasori stares down, his new puppet of his collection look up at him with dead cold eyes. _Amazing_ He thought as he stared down at her, _Completely amazing._

The red head named the girl, Kairai, right after how she acted. A puppet, did everything it was told while she lived.

_'Sasori-sama, tell me what to do .. ' _

Sasori looked around him, there was nobody around to disturb but then why was her voice still lingering? He didn't knew why, maybe this was the child's last wish before dying in his arms to become this.

- - { 3 Months Ago } - -

_Sasori and Deidara were walking through the dessert, when amongst a few debris laid upon the ground. With the girl sitting just under a large debri that acted as a shield from the sandstorms or cold winds at night._

_"Hey there, yeah, Little Girl .. un." Deidara had spoken, catching the attention of the unaware girl. "You okay, come from out of there."_

_As the little girl crawled out, she stood up and came towards the two. Sasori sighed, Deidara could be a pest at times. And to think, he was wasting their time when obviously they had to get out of the desert before nightfall._

_"What are you doing here alone, un?" Deidara asked, Sasori glared at the back of the blonde's head._

_"I... I don't remember, mister .."_

_Her voice, Sasori noted, was soft and melodious. Unlike his own baritone, so lively and childlike._

_"Then, would you like to come along? Yeah?"_

_Sasori twitched, how and when did the both of them became babysitters?_

_"She is not coming along, we have better things to do."_

_"But danna, this kid's got nobody to turn to, you don't think we'd leave her without her, un?" Deidara complained._

_"Fine, but you must take care of her." Sasori replied, turning and starting to walk off._

"_Come on, kiddo. You're with us now, yeah." Deidara smiled, tugging on the sleeves of the girl's cloak._

_They walked and walked for many miles, until they had reached a small town just outside the desert. The young girl was, unnaturally, quiet throughout the whole trip. But strangely enough, she had every now and then kept in step with the redhead. Deidara thought it was cute though, and Sasori, it was annoying._

_"Come on danna, could she stay in your room? Pretty please?" Deidara whined, as they stood in the hallway._

_"Deidara, you said she'll come along but I had also said, she was under your care."_

_The blonde sighed, he wanted his own bed just for the night. Just one night. The ex-Suna sighed, looking down at the slumping blonde and the young girl. She looked so innocent and cute as she looked up at the red head with those large pale eyes of hers._

_Sasori sighed, "Fine, this night only." With that, Deidara jumped in glee and ran into his own room while Sasori exhaled heavily as he look down at the girl again._

_"Thank you, Sasori-sama." She smiled softly at him, going into their room. Sasori raised a brow at this, it was now that the girl made any lively expression and spoke._

_- - - { { X } } - - -_

Deidara had watched, through the whole process, he watched him. Not once expressing any disgust nor any kind of emotion. He was cold, and just as alone as before. This, as he thought, was how she was to end.

As one of his powerful puppets. That was it.. But why him?

"She was going to die from the beginning.. She was doomed, before we even came across her." Sasori said, these were his words of comfort, but even so, they were cold. Why was it so cold?

Hours had passed, Sasori had gone a long time ago to who knows where, and what. But this was Deidara's chance, his last chance to ever hold the once-living ceramic child in his arms. Her once soft skin, was just as cold and hard, as the puppet master's heart. But yet, she still held her cute and child-like features, and now, they were forever eternal.

"...Kairai," He held tightly upon her small frame, trying to hold back burning tears and his soft sobs from the world.

"You could have gone after her.. " Deidara didn't need to look up to know who it was, Itachi hidden in the shadows, came into sight. His crimson eyes, glowing, "Sadly, you didn't find out until last minute."

"What are you doing here?" Deidara questioned, angrily.

"I came, wondering if Sasori-san had gone through with the process.. It appears he did so." Itachi answered, bluntly, stepping closer to the girl and the blonde. "Her presence, it was comfortable to be around."

"If any of you cared, why didn't any of you gone after that little asshole?" Deidara spoked, thinking ill of a certain Uchiha boy."

_- - - { { A Few Days Ago } } - - -_

_"I.. I finally found you.. Kaira-chan.." The Uchiha smiled softly, looking admiringly at the smaller figure before him._

_The girl stared, confused, "..W-who are you?" She asked, she didn't knew this man._

_Sasuke laughed, "Don't play dumb, Kairai, you know who exactly I am. It's Sasuke, remember?"_

_She looked at him, nothing but a blank stare, no, she didn't recognize him at all. Sasuke laughed, nervously, "Y-you.. Really don't remember me, do.. you? Don't you remember, how we were young, we use to.. We promised to find each other."_

_Kairai shook her head, she couldn't remember doing anything like that, but why was his chakra so familar?_

_Sasuke stared at the girl, he didn't knew what to think at first but his emotions changed from depression to enrage, from enrage to confusion. He was been waiting for this, for so long too. When he had left Konoha, he left hsi best friends, and one of them, was his childhood friend as well._

_"Forgive me, sir, but I must be going. I was to meet someone."_

_"You cannot go, you will not go!" Sasuke was angry, grabbing her wrist in a tight grip. She was not going to leave him along in this world again. Never._

_She hadn't come back, she was to meet Zetsu, just at a clearing near the base, to go the village for some things. Food, new clothing and other things she had needed._

_Puzzled, Zetsu came back to the lair, asking where was Kairai, Sasori had told him, she had gone hours ago._

_"That is strange, Sasori-san, but I hadn't seen her when coming back."_

_At once, worried crowded the puppet master's mind. He didn't show it, of course, but he was indeed worried of the girl's life. "I have to look for her.."_

_"Then, I'll help you," Zetus replied, "I'll be checking the southern area.. Maybe you should look in the northern area."_

_Sasori nodded, leaving quickly._

_Deidara, who sat atop of his large clay bird, sat comfortable in silence. A small smile upon his face, soon, he thought, he would be with little Kairai._

_- - - { { X } } - - -_

_The little girl kept staring at him as she sat on the only bed in the room, she never once looked away as he, Sasori, cleaned and polished his various puppets he used that day for training._

_"Why do you keep looking at me, Child?" Sasori asked, looking up from his work._

_" .. " He listened, hearing her move and her light footsteps growing louder as she got nearer. "Sasori-sama, why does Deidara-san call you Danna?"_

_"Because, Child, I am danna." Sasori said nothing else._

_"Sasori-sama ..Won't you lie down? It is awfully late." She was polite, he noticed and her speech was very literate._

_"If you may insist, then I shall. Shouldn't you as well, rest for the night?"_

_"I'd like to but I'm not at all tired .. Master used to keep me up at night and I would sleep in the morning. He said, it was better this way .. "_

Master_Sasori thought, _Who was she speaking about? _He wonder, as the he lay down upon the bed._

_"Child, rest now. I do not wish to hear you pitter-patter around the room, it'd be highly annoying."_

_Just as she was told, Kaira had lain down just on the other side of the bed. "Sasori-sama, can you feel?"_

_"Feel? What are you talking about?"_

_"Emotions, Sasori-sama, you never seem to smile." She asked, curious._

_"Child," Kairai sat up just as Sasori did. He was taking off his cloak now, setting it near her cloak on the floor. "Do you think I can feel?"_

_  
She stared, she was amazed by the man. "You're .. " She had reached out, touching the man's ceramic shoulder. Hard, cold and unnatural. Kaira was intrigued by this man more now._

_"Yes, I know. Not yet a puppet, nor even a hman. I'm nothing but a failed experiment-"_

_"No, Sasori-sama .. You're incredible." She said._

_That was all that was said afterwards before Sasori had gone to sleep, a smile upon his face as he fell into a dreamless slumber. _Incredible ...

_- - - { { X } } - - -_

"Sasuke-kun .. What is wrong?"

Sasuke sat in his futon of the room they rented, Karin was attending to his wounds while both Juugo and Suigetsu sat around in different parts of the room.

" .. She's dead, isn't she?"

" .. " Karin looked out the window, "I had checked, her pulse was no more .."

The Uchiha looked down, "Her body, did you retrieve it though?"

"We couldn't .. It was gone the second we looked away .." Suigetsu answered.

"Akatsuki .. They will pay dearly .. " The Uchiha spoke menacingly.

- -

_"Kairai, you're coming with me!"_

_"No, I will not .. Sasori-sama needs me .. I need him .." She cried out, resisting against the boy's grip on her wrist._

_" .. " Sasuke glared at the girl, "You don't need anyone but me!" And grabbing the girl and carrying her, knocking her out with a hit to her pressure point._

_" .. Sasori .. " She said, lastly before finally drifting off._

_" Kairai .. " Sasuke spoke quietly, and began walking off._

_Sasori had searched throughout most of the northen side of the headquarters, no sign of her still. Where was she? _Child, you little pest .. Where are you?

_Zetsu sighed, _She isn't around these parts .. _He thought as he began setting back to the headquarters, _Maybe Sasori-san had found her already.

_Hours had passed, there was still not a sign of the girl_

_"Hmm, W-what do you mean Kairai is gone, yeah? She can't be!" Deidara shouted, as he stood in front of the hideout's entrance._

_"She went missing when she had to do some errands with Zetsu .. " Kisame replied._

_"T-that can't be .. We got to look for her?!"_

_"Who says 'we' eh?" The shark-nin asked, raising a brow at the blonde._

_"It's that or I'll explode this headquarters along with us!"_

_"Fine, fine .. " Kisame mumbled and they had gone off, speeding away from the lair at a fast pace._

_Just then, a familiar feeling came upon them. A moment and they could hear Pein-sama's voice. "Deidara .."_

_"Pein-sama! Now isn't the time..!"_

_"Then when is it a good time? Tomorrow.. ? Maybe next year.. ? No excuses, I'm sending you to the Hidden Grass Village. They have need of your abilities there .." Pein said, coldly._

_Deidara grunted in refusal, looking to Kisame as he nodded back. "I'll still be on the lookout for the little girl, go on."_

_With that said, Deidara pulled back and created a large bird. Taking off in the direction of the Grass Country, flying high above as he thought of Kairai, worried if she is okay. If she wasn't, he swear to the gods, he'd kill the one who was responsible for whoever harmed the child._

_Sasuke was now at the meeting point of where he and his team were to meet, Team Hebi as he called them. "Sasuke-kun? You're back ... What is that?" The girl seemed appalled by the girl on the Uchiha's right shoulder._

_"She is .. My childhood friend, Kairai .. You will treat her just as much as respect as you do for me .. If you do not, I will, definitely, kill you." Sasuke threatened, laying the girl on a patch of soft grass._

_- - - { { { X } } } - - -_

_"Hmm, Are you sure you can walk? I could always carry you .. yeah." Deidara offered, looking at the young girl, worriedly as she struggled to stay up. She hadn't slept a wink lying down beside Sasori last night._

_"I told you, child, that you should've gone to bed as well."_

_" .. " The raven-haired girl shook her head. Continuing to walk along with the two men, they stared at one another and back at the girl, thoughtfully. Her head down, staring at the ground._

Strange, last night she was being so talkative .. _The redhead thought, it had been hours since they left the inn. They couldn't stay long, for maybe someone would catch them._

_"Hmm, Child, you'll like the headquarters .. The others would be glad to meet you .." Deidara smiled, looking at the girl after an hour without any word from the trio. ".. Hmm, little girl?"_

_Her eyes were close, her breathing shallow. _Incredible_Thought Deidara, _She's walking very well in her sleep, hmm ..

_"You should carry her now, before she collapses and we'd have to go back to pick her up again."_

_Deidara nodded, picking up the girl and putting her on his back. Shifting her to get a good grip on her legs so he wouldn't slip and make her fall._

_- -_

"So, you had taken in this girl .. ?"

"Yes, Leader, but it seem she was quite gifted with a large amount of chakra and probably, many unheard of jutsus and abilities .. " Sasori answered.

"She could have been a great addition to this organization .. Who was it that had taken her down?" The leader asked, and the puppet master wonder why would he ask such questions.

"Uchiha Sasuke .."

"Uchiha, huh? That little pest .. To think he had killed Orochimaru .. " Pein responded.

- -

_"Somebody else had been killed .. "_

_"Who?" Asked Kisame._

_"Orochimaru .. " The Leader's shadow form spoke._

_"It's been 10 years since he's left Akatsuki. I suppose his time finally came, eh? Whoever killed him must have been something else, who was it?"_

_"Uchiha Sasuke .."_

_Child, the young girl the Akatsuki had come to call her as, stared up at the other men. Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi, Kisame, Konan, Pein-sama, Tobi and Zetsu she came to know of within this headquarter._

_"Orochimaru-sama .. Is dead?" This caught the attention of the adults, they looked at her with some interest._

_"What do you know about Orochimaru .. ?" Sasori asked._

_"Orochimaru is master .. well was master .. Why would someone kill him for?"_

_"Seriously, is this kid for real?" Kisame asked, looking to the girl like she was an idiot._

_"Child, Orochimaru had abandoned us. Betrayed his own country and made far too many enemies with his experiments, of course people would want him dead. Didn't you?" Sasori asked the dark-haired girl._

_"No, I would never had wish anything on anyone .."_

_"Why would you call him master .. Unless you were one of his so called children?"_

_"Master Orochimaru, as I called him, was a kind person to me. I do not know why, but he restricted me from training in daylight .."_

_Sasori looked up to the others "And did, he ever tried anything on you?"_

_"...No, I wouldn't know. There are parts where it is fuzzy .."_

_"Itachi, handle her won't you? Check what she's got on her .."_

_"Yes, Leader .." Itachi replied as everybody else had vanished, minus Deidara and Sasori._

_- - - { { X } } - - -_

_"Sasuke, she's awake .. " The Ex-Kiri nin spoke, looking at the girl as she sat up, looking around and unaware of her surrounding._

_"W-where am I .. ?" She asks, rubbing away at her eyes as she began to fully awake._

_"You're with me, Kaira-chan .. or rather, us." She recognized the voice almost immediately, before standing up in an attack position._

_"What do you want with me? Why couldn't you just .. Just let me stay with Sasori-sama!"_

_"He is not your master, no one is .. " Sasuke said angrily._

_"Sasuke .. I think I recognize her from somewhere." Suigetsu said, making the Uchiha and the girl look at him. "She's, well was, Orochimaru's 'toy' as I call it seeing she followed him everywhere, especially at night."_

_"Do you mean to tell, Kaira, was with Orochimaru all this time ..?"_

_"Well, it's just a thought, seeing as I never were to leave my prison until morning .. So I really don't know." Suigetsu answered._

_"How could Orochimaru keep her from me ? I was with him most times .. Unless," Sasuke looked at Kaira once again, "He kept your chakra hidden and made you train at night at a different camp. Karin."_

_"Y-yes, Sasuke?" The young woman asked, looking up at Sasuke with eyes bright._

_"In all your time working under Orochimaru .. Did you see her?"_

_It took a while as Karin gave a good look at Kaira, black hair and eyes that sparkled a golden color. At once she remembered, "Yes, I've seen her a couple of times .. Sometimes without Orochimaru around. I believe he was also training her himself, but I cannot tell what kind of training or other doings he's done to her."_

_- -_

Sasuke sighed, he should've just listen and let her go her own way. It was obvious, that she wanted to be him, that Sasori, or whomever she said. It was like as though he had casted an unbreaking spell upon her, something so strong. She was never to leave his side, like she was one of his living dolls.

"Sasuke-kun, we have to leave now! I sense high levels of chakra coming towards this town .." Karin said, grabbing their things and they had left together.

Karin was right, someone was following them. And that was no other than Deidara and Sasori themselves, wanting pay back for the girl's death.

"Child, we'll avenge those that had killed you .." Deidara whispered, every second they were getting closer and closer to their targets.

- -

_"I just want to go back home!" She shouted loudly, Sasori could hear her voice from northeast._

I found her _he thought, as he now headed over to that direction._

_"Kaira, stop it!" Sasuke shouted, seeing that both Karin and Juugo were. She was quick, he thought as before he knew it both of his teammates were down for the count._

_She had attacked Juugo from the back so quickly, he didn't knew he was stabbed in the shoulder by a kunai, lodging deeper into his flesh as the scent of blood became heavy in the air._

_"GO Away, all I ask was to leave me alone?! Now look what you made me done!"_

_"Sasuke, she's pretty quick. Do you think this is what Orochimaru had been teaching her?" The rogue nin asked, looking sideways to Sasuke while keeping the girl in view._

_"I'm pretty sure, watch it though Suigetsu. I don't want her hurt .." Sasuke ordered._

_"All you ever do is order this order that, you're not the boss, remember?"_

_"Shut up and do as I say or I'll cut you from limb to limb .." The Uchiha warned, hurrying to the girl, hoping she wasn't quick as himself._

_"Kaira! Just calm down! I don't want to hurt you?!" Shouted Sasuke, as he came up from behind her. She noticed and jumped away, heading towards Suigetsu in a hurry._

_Throwing back a kunai that jabbed Sasuke's foot to the ground, he couldn't dodge? Why couldn't he had dodge it ?!_

_Sasori was close as he heard somebody let out a loud cry of pain, _What's happening?_The Puppet Master thought, this time spedding up his pace until there he saw it. Kaira._

_Beautiful long-flowing hair, let out from the ribbon that kept her hair from getting in the way. Pale eyes that seem to dull just a little as she looked down at Sasuke, staring up at her with cold dark eyes. A long sword penetrating through her left shoulder, and another kunai stuck in place just at her above her hips._

_"I'm so sorry .. Kaira," Sasuke spoke softly, ".. Karin! Karin .." Sasuke was looking to Karin, she wasn't going to get up soon._

_"You bastard!" Sasuke didn't have time to turn before he was struck down, being send through a few trees and rocks._

_Sasori slid out the intruding objects from the girl's body as her knees weakened, "Sasori .. sama, is that you?" She smiled softly, "You came for .. me .."_

_"Yes, I wouldn't leave you alone in this world .. Child .."_

_She kept smiling as she closed her eyes slowly, "Thank you ..Sasori, w-we should be going home now .. It's getting late.."_

_"Yes, let's hurry home." Sasori stared seriously at her, she was going to make it, that's for sure._

_And immediately, he was off. In the direction to the Akatsuki headquarters._

_- - - { { X } } - - -_

_"Child, Child, Child .. Where are you?" Kisame's voice called out within the darken catacomb of the headquarters._

_He could hear her giggles echo within the area, confusing his mind in such a way he didn't knew where to look._

_"Kisame-kun, I'm right over here.." She whispered in his ear, he look to his left and found nothing._

_The shark man smirked, "Kid, you're pretty fast that's all I can say .. But you can't hide forever!" He looked behind a rock he thought she'd be there, but nothing._

_He sighed, "Child, little girl .. Come out, come out where ever you are!"_

_"What are you doing?" Kisame looked behind him to see Kakuzu, a supposable eyebrow raising at him._

_"Nothing exactly, mind helping me look for that little gaki? She and I are playing a little game of hide and seek, wanna play?" The man smirked._

_"I'll pass, but just as a hint .. Look behind that rock on your right." Kakuzu left after saying that, and just as he said. The girl was holding in her soft giggles, she looked up at him and grinned._

_"Kisame-kun, you finally found me .." She got up and hugged the very tall man. She stood a lot smaller than the rogue nin._

_From a distance, a certain redhead watched with a watchful eye._

_"Seeing you here, watching them .. Kinda makes it obvious, you like the girl." Sasori knew it was Kakuzu stood beside the latter, side glacing at the taller, Sasori glares._

_"What in the world would make you think such a thing, she's just a child. And nothing else, just a little pest that Deidara had brought home out of pity." Sasori humph-ed, turning his head as he began walking away._

_"Denial, is always the first step, my friend. Always the first step .." the taller left the hallway, off to do his own thing._

_Sasori pouted as he made his way to his own room, _Interested in the girl? What a ridiculous thought!

_- -_

_"Sasori-sama!" She came running into the said person's room, jumping up on the bed. The redhead look up from his reading, it wrote something about poisons and such._

_"Sasori-sama, guess what?! Look what Hidan-kun made me.. !" She turned around to get something from her back pouch, it was a gift from Itachi to let her keep her things while they were out._

_She held onto a chain, Sasori hoped it wasn't what he thought it was because he would kick Hidan a few thousands miles underground if he did._

_He let out a sigh of relief, it was only a plain old chain. "Hidan-kun says I can put little charms on it if I want .. Though I asked him why I couldn't have one like his but he said, 'You aren't ready for that yet, kid'."_

_"I'm glad he said that." Sasori replied, taking the chain and from his pocket, he took a small little charm in a shape of a star. "I found this while walking in a village, You can have it." He added to the trinket and she smiled gladly as she stared at it in awe._

_"T-thank you Sasori-sama! It's wonderful.." She blushed, jumping upon the man's chest and hugging him tightly._

_The redhead sighed, patting her back as he smiled at her._

_"Kiddo, where are you?! Tobi's brought back the dinner we ordered, hurry before it goes cold!" the two heard Deidara call out through the hallway._

_"Well, goodbye Sasori-sama. I will be seeing you later."_

_"Yes, later on."_

_The little girl skipped out of the room, wearing her chain necklace proudly with a golden star glittering in the light._

_"Sasori-sama.. Sasori-sama.. Sasori-sama.." He could hear her sing softly, her voice growing soft as she walk away further in the headquarters._

_- - - { { X } } - - -_

_"Tobi likes sweet little Child!" Tobi shouted, running over to the girl in a attempted hug, which Deidara tripped the boy before he could get any closer to Child._

_"Hmm, keep your hands off Kiddo, yeah?" Deidara questioned the Masked boy._

_"Y-yes, of course, Deidara-sempai .." The boy said, a little nervous, feeling the blonde put more pressure upon the boy's back._

_"Hmm good, now come, Child, let's eat!"_

_It wasn't til after dinner time, that Child ran down the lonely corridor, "Sasori-sama .." The little girl smiled, getting closer and closer to the said person's room._

_"Kid," The girl looks to her left to see Itachi, "Where are you going?" He asked._

_"I am going to visit Sasori-sama," she smiled as he looked back, "Why? Do you wish to come along too?"_

_"Maybe, perhaps I shall. But wait, come along with me. I've something else to give you."_

_"Yes, Itachi-kun." And she followed the older with glee, wondering what he'll be giving her this time._

_"As you are spending time with us, you'll be needing some essentials that'll protect you," Itachi had taken out a few things from his own bag, taking out some sharp objects. "These, will help you when you're in any kind of trouble, alright?"_

_"What are those, Itachi-kun?" The child asked._

_"These are kunais and shurikens, they're basic needs of a shinobi. And I am pretty sure you know a few simple things about throwing." Itachi asked, handing a kunai to the girl._

_She took it, "I am not sure, Itachi-kun, I am pretty unknown to these kunais. But.. Could you teach me?"_

_Itachi smiled, "I would gladly, come on little one. Let's get started on your throwing skills."_

_- -_

_It was hours later, that the girl came walking back to the headquarters, tired but with a grin upon her face. She had a swell time training with the Uchiha._

_"That was better than I thought you would do, though, I can't be surprised. Orochimaru had been teaching you a few things."_

_She smiled, "Thank you, Itachi-kun. Good night." Itachi watched as the girl walk towards the blonde nin's room._

_Itachi decided it was time for him to hit the sack, but he stopped as he got flashbacks of what he had seen in the girl's mind._

_**"Orochimaru-sama, do you not think I'd learn better when the sun is up? I awfully hate to say, maybe it'd be best to learn in the morning." She spoke softly, looking at the back of Orochimaru's head.**_

_**"Kairai-chan, I do know this but I highly recommend that at night would suit you best." The aging Sannin spoke, looking at a few things upon the table before him. ".. I think this would do."**_

_**"Of course, Orochimaru-sama, anything you say.. You're word is law."**_

_**"Yes, yes it is, isn't it, my dear?" The snake nin said. "Kairai, I want you to drink this. It'll improve your chakra control, gods only know why you can't control it."**_

_**The girl stared wearily at the liquid substance, its deep purple coloring gave Kairai an uneasy feeling in her gut. "If you say so.. " She took the vial in her hand, staring up at Orochimaru for a while and then, gulping it down in one go.**_

_**"That's a good girl. But for now, I don't think you should train. It'll take a while for you to adjust to the concoction."**_

_**Kairai stared up at Orochimaru, as an evil smirk came upon his face. "And I do think it's time for play.. "**_

_**"Orochimaru-sama.. " The girl frowned, closing her eyes in admittance. There was no way in her condition, she'd be able to resist against the older nin.**_

_Itachi grunted, _How despicable could the former Akatsuki be? And with such a young girl too.._ But it was late, and he had a long day tomorrow. He was to go on a mission._

_- - - { { X } } - - -_

_"Sasori-sama, look what had Itachi-kun given to me? Are they not lovely?" Kaira asked, holding up a pair of barrettes for the Akatsuki to see. He barely glanced at them before looking away and polishing at his puppets. ".. You do not like them?"_

_"It is not that I don't like them, Child, I'm just not very interested in little things as hair items. I'm sorry, maybe Deidara would think they look lovely."_

_The girl stared at the back of Sasori-sama. "Sasori-sama.. ?"_

_"Yes, what is it, Child?" Asked Sasori, sighing before looking back at her._

_".. It's nothing." Kaira stood up, leaving the room. Hoping to find Deidara or someone who would admire them with her._

_"Child.. " Kaira look up to see Sasori staring down at her, kneeling in front of her. She was shorter than he was, of course. "I do like it.. " He said, speaking softly and taking the barrettes from her hand gently._

_He swept her fringed bangs to the left side and clipping her hair in place with both clasps. "And just between you and I, Child, I really don't like how you and Itachi have grown so close in the past few days.. "_

_Kaira stared up, seeing him smile a little. "Sasori-sama.. " She blushed, placing her lips against the man's cheek._

_-_

_"Child, since you are staying here with us. You need to do something.. Productive around here." The leader spoke, he was in the headquarters along with Child and Konan. The others, he had sent on missions or errands._

_"Productive? But what can I do, leader? I'm.. only a child."_

_"Yes, yes you are. But there are things, even a child as yourself could do. Come." The ginger-haired man took the girl's hand. "I do not want any of the others' to hear of this, Child, but I'll be training you myself. If you find anything wrong with that, then maybe a little insistence may be of need here."_

_Child stared into his gray eyes, "Leader-sama, there will not be any insistence.. Of course I will accept your offer. I just want to become stronger.. To protect all of you from any harm."_

_"Yes, I thought you'd say something like that." The man smirked._

_-_

_"Where are you going, Child?" The girl was about to leave through the entrance, she looked back at Kisame who seemed a little concerned._

_"I just need some fresh air, I'll be back soon though."_

_The shark nin nodded, watching her as she left. It's been two weeks now that she's been leaving the headquarters lately, and not only Kisame were wondering where she was going._

_"She won't tell me, of course I do think it's strange though but I won't intrude her privacy. And neither should you all." Sasori spoke, they all sat in the supposable living room._

_Itachi sighed, "If she gets in trouble, Sasori-san, I'll be blaming you."_

_- - - { { X } } - - -_

_"Child, where have you been running off to?" Sasori asked, He was getting fed up with watching her leave the HQ without any supervisor. And she's been like this for more than three weeks now._

_".. Oh, I'm not suppose to say anything to anyone but.. " Kaira shifted in her spot on the bed, "But leader-sama has been training me.. And with his help for the last three weeks. It's helped and I improved, would you like to see, Sasori-sama?"_

_The redhead was surprised to hear something as such, but the girl has been able to make even the toughest of the lot melt into unmentionable goo with her innocence._

_"Oh so that is why, I thought it was something different."_

_Child stared at him curiously, she shrugged and was now wrapping her soft warm arms around the man's ceramic body. ".. Sasori-sama, if you had to or had no choose.. Would you kill me?" She asked._

_There was a long pause between the two, he held his right arm over one of her arms and sighed. "If I was forced to, or I couldn't watch you suffer anymore. Then yes, I would have to kill you. But.. I will not because.. "_

_The girl stared up at the redhead, "Because of what, Sasori-sama?"_

_"I want you to be one of my little puppets.. I wouldn't want your new skills to go to waste." He smiled, closing his eyes as he was now feeling something against his forehead._

_"And I want to be your puppet, Sasori-sama.. Does it not suit me?"_

_The Akatsuki member was more than surprised, he opened his eyes to see Child's face close to his own. She was blushing furiously, as she had her lips pressed against his. He began to feel something other than her lips, a warm feeling in his chest. _What is this feeling? _He asked himself._

_The ex-Suna nin held the girl just apart from him, seeing her eyes gazed with something unfamiliar. "Child.. "_

_"Sasori-sama.. " She purred, wrapping her arms around his neck now. "Sasori-sama.. "_

_- - - { { X } } - - -_

Trudging through the rain, Sasori looked up, he wonder, if the weather was ever going to let up. He left the headquarters, of course, because.. Well, he had no idea why he would do such a thing. Sasori sighed, he guessed this was how it was to.. Brood.

It wasn't something he would. It was a waste of time to do so, but right now, he decided that this once, he would let go of his thoughts about brooding and wasting time. Because Kaira was not a waste of time..

- -

_Deidara smiled, looking down at the girl as she stood in her Akatsuki cloak, of course it was fitted to her size, being she was only 5'2. "You look so cute, Kairai-chan!" The Akatsuki member said outloud._

_With this, it caught everyone's attention as all the members of the Akatsuki surrounded her. She stood still, looking up down at grinning smiles and expressive eyes of the Akatsuki._

_"Now you're one of us." Kisame said, tugging at her shoulders._

_"So what, we all wear the same thing.." Hidan spoke, pouting, as he stared down out at her. "But it still looks good on you.."_

_Kairai smiled, she liked the attention._

_"You all look very nice in your uniform, as well," she smiled sweetly at them, which made them all a little fluffy inside. But they shook it off, coughing or clearing their throats, to make the others think, that moment didn't phase them._

_"Well, Kairai, lets get going! We should be getting to that adorable clothing store before it closes, think of the cute pretty dresses we can get you!" Konan intervened, she liked the little girl around. She was like a little doll she never had._

_The guys' groaned inwardly, knowing that it would be a long while before Kairai would get back._

_"Hoping on playing hide and seek with her?" Sasori asked, looking to the blue nin._

_"It helps make the time go faster, plus its fun.. Why, are you jealous?" Kisame arched a brow at the puppet._

_"No, why should I be jealous? It's a child, are you implicating that we're a bunch of pedophile bastards?"_

_"No, I was just implying, maybe you're just jealous that I'm spending more time with the kid."_

_Sasori just glared at the taller nin, and replied, calmly, "I'm not jealous, I don't care what you do with the kid." And with that, he left the living room area, or what they presumed was the living room area, what with the couches and such._

_- -_

He was harsh then, he thought, on how he objected to the idea of being jealous over her. He couldn't admit such a thing, they were, of course, human emotion. He was a puppet, or something close to a puppet.

But now, all he ever did was linger on the child's life. Wondering, if maybe he got their a little sooner.. Maybe he'd just done something to keep her alive just a little longer.

- -

_She blinked, unbelievable to her eyes was the red head. The one who ruthlessly stole her heart, with such soft cold hands, but all she could do was smile sweetly at him. The pain, she remembered, was nothing compared to never feeling at all. This feeling made her much more.. Alive, than she ever thought she could be. And to her, he was more than just a puppet. He was, as she thought, her saviour. Her angel._

_He calls her foolish for being so, commanding to someone like him._

_  
And she calls him.. She doesn't know what to say right now, as she finds her mouth upon the puppet master's_

_- -_

_"Sasori-sama," the child sighed, "Why don't you do anything but just sit there and work on your puppet's? Don't you like to go out sometime? Maybe for a walk?" She asked, lying on her stomach on his bed, as she stared at him._

_Sasori stopped what he was doing, turning a little he look towards her. "Is that your way of asking, whether or not, I would like to go for a walk?"_

_She just looked at with those large honey hues of hers, taking the hint. He got up, and reached out his hand and she came running to him. Her hand gripping his lightly, and the two left._

_"Sasori-sama.." She smiled up at him._

_- -_

He missed her. That was all, he would like to admit to her just once. He missed her soft touches, that he somehow feels. Those little things she does to make him smile.

_- - - { { X } } - - -_

Sasuke growled, under his breath. It's been a month since that day of Kairai.. After being hunted down for a couple of weeks, they stopped. And now, the Uchiha, yes.. Sasuke Uchiha, was sitting in a dingy small cell in Konoha.

He was captured, and he didn't even suspected such.. Well, driven to insanity with the Akatsuki on his tail, how could he not see it. Of course, the blonde Akatsukian had taken down Karin. Afterwards, Suigetsu was gone.. Leavign Juugo. But it wasn't til he was attacked by Konoha, when he was nearby the country. It was all so sudden, and watching his last comrade fall before him.

A little of him died.. Well, that wasn't something he was going to admit.

And Kairai.. Where was she, did they bury her? Did they respect her as much as he did? Did any of them love her?

He sighed, hearing some footsteps, and looking up, he saw the blonde nin he thought once as his friend.

"Hey teme, so how's it been?" He grinned.

Oh what a question, and from the famed shinobi too.. Sasuke turned away, not wanting to talk.

"Don't ignore me, you bastard!"

Still, the Uchiha didn't respond as the Uzumaki continued to lash at him with obscenities.

- -

_The only thing he could remember from her, was her soft giggles as he tripped over something. Of course, they were at his apartment, she would have left something on the ground and he wasn't paying attention._

_  
But Kairai, she was messy, a total opposite from him. He was neat, of course. But he still allowed her company, even if she laughed so hard after tripping or something more embarassing. In the end, he would end up chuckling at himself with her._

_It was really hard to hate her, or even dislike her. She would always smile, and always kind to everyone, no matter the cause. Even in fights with enemies, she would try her best not to hurt the other so badly. And she would apologize._

_She would get scolded.. She wasn't allowed to go on missions, where they had to capture enemies. She would let them go when they weren't looking, and therefore, they had to re-capture them once again without Kairai._

_- -_

Those were the only thing he could remember about her, it was hard for him to look back.. She wasn't there anymore, and no longer would she be there for him. And when he met her, it seemed like she forgotten everything. About him, Konoha.. Just about everything. But them.

What did they do to her? And why?

But he's questions would go unheard.

- -

"Sakura.."

She looked up, she was staring at the ground, she was visiting her old comrade. Hoping to get him to speak to her, but it really wasn't working. Naruto tried, but he still couldn't get the silent man to speak.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun?" She asked, happy to hear him finally say something.

"..Tell me, Do.. Do you remember a girl by the name of.. Kairai?"

Her eyes once excited, looked disappointed.. Of course, she still had some feelings left for him. But not nearly enough, but it still made her sad that he would ask about her..

"Yes, and what about her?"

"Do you remember anything about her?"

Sakura wondering why was he suddenly interested in the rogue nin. But, she did remember, they were once friends.

"Yes.. If you want, I have somethings I was given after she left. You can have them.. Since, you deserve to keep them as much as me." She said.

"..Would you?"

It wasn't long before Sakura had left the prison, off to the get things of Kairai. Sasuke, always the one to be silent and cold, always shown a little more emotions to him.. Only because she was an orphan and just as alone. Nobody else would take her in, even if she was a nice quiet child.

And it made the pink-haired young woman to think what had happened to her? Was she still alive? Still breathing and smiling.. Maybe. Maybe not.

After retrieving the things, she had to get them checked at the front desk of the prison. They didn't want to take any chances, it was Uchiha after all.

- -

_"Sakura-san.. Why has Sasuke-san been cold lately? He won't even allow me into his room anymore.." The girl asked, not known of the attack by Orochimaru during the chuunin exam._

_Sakura didn't say anything at first, "It's nothing at all Kairai, I bet you he's just tired from all this training before the final exams." It was a lie, but.._

_"Okay, whatever you say.. That means I should leave him alone, right?"_

_"Yes.. Kairai." Sakura sighed, smiling anyways with her._

_- -_

Sasori stared at the entrance of Konoha, he was only there to see the younger brother of his comrade.. Just that, not to kill him but question him.

That was all, and he was done with it. He would go on living, with his beloved puppet.

- -

"Here's her things.. I'm sorry for taking longer, the front had to check on the things before I give it to you."

Sasuke nodded, walking over to bars of his cell. Taking the box, he began to pull the contents when he sat back on his bed, reaching to see a small framed picture of Kairai, when she was younger with a younger Sasuke.

"Well I'll be going then.."

She didn't expect a reply, as Sasuke went on, distracted by the objects in the small box.

"Thank you.." He said, after she left.

- -

He watched, nobody noticed him.. He was in disguise after all, and very well hidden as he made his way to the prison. He was sure it was there, since Itachi had given him directions and what not.

He found it very hard to believe that Itachi would do such a thing, but Itachi was a strange character. You really couldn't trust him, yet.. You could.. That didn't make any sense at all to Sasori as he found himself nearby when he saw a pink-haired girl just leaving the building.

"Hmm..?" He wondered, as she disappeared from view.. And nobody in sight, Sasori had again, switched his appearance to that of the girl. He recognized her, she was a friend of the Uchiha.. Or so he thought or something.

"Hello Sakura, I thought you just left?" The guard ask, looking a little concern.

"I left something.." Sasori said, sounding soft..

"Oh yes yes, just go on." And with that, the guard had gone back reading a newspaper.

_- - - { { X } } - - -_

He watched him, Sasori just stared at the Uchiha as he gaze linger on a piece of paper in his hand. It was very unsual to see him in this state, but Sasori just smirked.. Maybe he can use this to his own amusement.

"Uchiha.."

At once, Sasuke stared up and his gaze turned to a cold glare. "How did you get through?"

"Security isn't very tight.. I guess after a while of you being _this _quiet. I think they're idiots."

"Get lost, you don't belong here."

"But I came, to show you something."

Sasuke, a little surprise but curiosity got to him.

Sasori smirked, "I brought someone along, would you like to see her?" He asked.

".. Kairai?" He asked, getting a little closer to the man on the other side.

"Who else?"

Sasuke's breath was hitched as he saw the girl, appearing from behind Sasori, she stared at him with those huge honey eyes of hers. And Sasuke, took a step closer, as he continued to look at her.

"Kairai.. You're okay, you're really alright?" He asked.

Sasori raised a brow. "Who said she was..?"

"What do you mean? She's standing there.."

Sasori smiled, sadly, "Poor Uchiha, you're eye sight as just as poor as I remember. Look closer, see what you made me do.." And the dark-haired nin did, and he saw.. She wasn't alive. Anf he tried to reach out for her, but the bars kept him apart from him.

"She doesn't belong to you anymore.. She's mine now."

"No! No, she isn't! She's mine!" The Uchiha yelled, trying, desperately to get a hold of her. Her akatsuki cloak just a few inches from his grip, if only.. And the walls around him just seem to crumble before him, the walls he so happened to build since he was a kid, and kept up for so long.. Was crumbling.

"Give her back to me!" He cried out, "Give her back!"

Sasori was taking so much pride in his work, breaking the Uchiha's mind wasn't something he wasn't hoping on at first.. But it gave him so much, content and laughed.

"You killed her.. You don't deserve her."

"No, No I didn't! You took her away, you're the one who killed her! You made, You made her into one of you! Freaks!"

Sasori glanced, he could hear some footsteps coming closer to them. "I must be going. say goodbye forever to Kairai-chan.."

"No, leave her! She- She's mine." And no matter how much the younger male reached out towards the small puppet, he couldn't catch her.

Sasori smiled, and Kairai was gone at the instant, back into a scroll he kept especially for her.

"KAIRAI! COME BACK, PLEASE.."

And the shouts from the lone Uchiha brought music to the rogue nin's ears, smirking as he hurried out of the base. As he ran, out from Konoha, without any shinobi after him. He was glad, that the rest of the Akatsuki distracted the village.

- -

_"Sasori-sama?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I have a secret, would you like to hear it?" She whispered in his ears as he smiled, his gaze on her._

_"Yes.. Tell me."_

_"Sasori-sama.. I love you." And she ran off, as Sasori looked at her, smiling away as he heard her say it over and over again._

_She was his puppet. His love.. And his Kairai._


End file.
